You and I, We, Us, we're complicated
by ilkethju
Summary: falling in love with someone on the internet is hard, but it's even harder when that someone is a famous singer
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Hey, my name is Spencer Carlin and I'm 17. From the outside I Iook like I have a normal life, but I'm afraid that isn't right. You see, I'm in love with Ashley Davies for 4years. For those of you that don't know Ashley, well she's a famous singer. I bet some of you are thinking that I just have a fan crush? Like some girls have on justin bieber. But no, I know Ashley. Well I think I know Ashley? That's something I'm not even sure of… I met Ashley on the internet, I know what you're thinking, it's just someone who is claiming to be Ashley. But the stuff she says about her career is always correct, and that information wasn't even out yet. Nobody expect her and her team would know about that.

Me and Ashley became friends 4 years ago, we hit it off immediately. But my feelings changed from friendship to love. It took me half a year to say to truth to her, but I finally told her I was in love with her, and the unexpected thing was that she told me she loved me too. And that was when everything changed. We had more fights, she was jealous of my friends. I was mad because she has seen me on cam but I haven't seen her yet. You want to know why? Because it says in her contract that she is forbidden to have a laptop with cam at home! Can you believe that? Such bullshit!

But after every fight we always made up. Except the fight that changed my life. I met someone else, her name is Carmen. I told Ashley about her and I told Carmen about Ashley. Ashley demanded me to choose between her and Carmen. And I choose Carmen, because she is here, I could have a future with her. When I told Ashley that, she was livid, she was so angry, I wasn't even allowed to speak to her anymore… After a few weeks I realized what a mistake I made, Carmen wasn't the right one for me. It was Ashley that held my heart, but I blew it. I knew she wouldn't speak to me anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencers POV

I feel so restless, I haven't had a good sleep in weeks. All I think about is her! Why is this happening to me? I'm so mad at myself for falling in love with her! Why couldn't I just fell in love with Carmen? Things would have been so easy then… guess my life is just fack up. I cant talk to Chelsea about my feeling because I don't want to be a nag, her life isn't that easy too.

Sometimes I feel like I'm a stalker, every day I go to her site to check what she is doing. I'm doing that now. Yesterday it was her birthday, she had a big party with all her friends and family, some people from the press were there to.

'Omg!' this cant be happening to me! She's getting married! I knew that she had a 'boyfriend', but she always said that it was only for the press. I have to talk to her! She needs to tell me the truth, is she even who she said she is? Was this even real?

She's online, let's see what she has to say  
>"spencer:" congrats on your upcoming bday and marriage... so what am i going to do? i'm going to party till i drop, i'm going to be fuckup and just to let you know its all because of you ^^ and why am i going to do that? because your still 247 on my mind and i want to forget about the last few months  
>i dont want to forget you i want to fuck my self up ^^<br>"Ashley:" what do you mean "fuck my self up"?  
>spencer: you know, the usual, alcohol, drugs, the wrong people.. I have to forget about you somehow<br>Ashley: you shouldn't do that! I told you that you hurt me and I bet now you're regretting doing that!  
>Spencer: of course I fucking regret it! But then I found out you're getting married to Aiden! So you lied to me! About everything!<br>Ashley: I never lied to you about my feeling, I never lied to you! Aiden is just for the press, but now I don't have a reason to say no to him because you broke my heart! I don't need this, good luck with you're life, and leave me the hell alone! You have no idea how much you have hurt me!

What have I done? I'm crying, I'm angry and I hate myself… I knew that she didn't love Aiden, nobody, not even a serial killer can lie that good about feelings. Why is she famous? It would be a lot easier if she wasn't.

I need to forget, I hope Glenn is home. Glenn is my older brother, he's a total pothead, sometimes I smoke with him.

_3hours later  
><em>I'm in my room again, I feel so tired, I hope tomorrow brings some good news. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hyy guys, sorry for all the spelling and grammar mistakes, English isn't my first language. For those of you who are wondering where the story is located, its in Belgium. So teenagers can drink at the age of 16.

Chapter 3 

'so how are you doing?' Chelsea is looking at me with an expression that I haven't seen for awhile. We're at an local bar, the jolie. Its been awhile that I saw her, so we decided to have a drink.  
>'I'm good, I think. I try to forget but I can't… I figured myself out. Why I fell in love with someone I cant have in real life, and why I couldn't fall in love with Carmen, someone I can have'. When I look at Chelsea, I see that she's confused.<br>' what did you figure out?' she asked.  
>I take a sip from my safari and answer her. ' Well its hard to explain because I don't fully understand it myself. But the basic idea is that I want to life in my fantasy world and not in the reality. You see I don't want to be normal, I want to be something extra, to live a life that only a few people have gone trough. And Ashley is an perfect example of my soul mate.' Chelsea is looking at me like she wants to understand but she cant. ' I know you don't really understand, hell I don't even understand it. But it would be an explanation. Don't you have similar fantasies about your life? Don't you see you're life different?'. I ask her.<br>'no, you know that my life is a mess. But I still wouldn't change a thing. I want to have a future like everybody else wants. I want to get married, have kids, build a good career in something I love and grow old. But I think I understand what you want.'

We talked for awhile, and the Chelsea came with the good idea of ordering a couple of cocktails at the same time. Everything was lined up on the table. We each had a straw in our hands. I started on the left and Chelsea started on the right. We took a sip from each drink, till everything was gone. We were both drunk, but we we're happy drunk, laughing about the stupidest things, we just had fun.

'Spence, aren't their swings outside?' Chelsea is looking at me, like a kid who just found out that it's almost Christmas. ' can we go swing? Please? Pretty please?'  
>I'm trying really hard not to laugh in her face, so I just stand up and go outside, Chelsea is right behind me.<p>

I really love Chelsea, she's always there when she needs to be, and I'm always there for her. We can have really serious conversations, but when one of us is down we try to make each other smile. I'm really glad she's in my life.

The walk home was hilarious! Chelsea had to lean on me or she would have fell. At some point she even dragged me down with her. We were both laughing so hard, that a car stopped and asked if we were alright. Of course we just laughed at the poor man.  
>We finally got home. My brother was downstairs, but his eyes were red. So when he saw us drunk, he laughed and that triggered more laughing from me and Chels.<p>

'What are you guys doing tonight? Do you want to come with me and friends to a party?' Glenn asked. We were in the living room watching a movie.

We both said yes, after awhile we were both ready, and waiting for Glenn's friends to arrive. When everybody arrived, we went up to my brothers room and he rolled 2 joints so that everybody could smoke.

We arrived at the party, you could hear the dupstepp music loud and clear. We paid for the tickets and entered the building. My plan for tonight was just to have fun, to forget everything that was going on in my life, and to just enjoy the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

The next week went by really fast. School is a drag like always, my friends in school are always joking around. My homework is lying on my desk and I'm staring at it, wondering if I should make it now, or leave it till the last minute. I don't know why I'm thinking of making it now because I know I'll make it the last minute. You see, school doesn't interest me, I know I'll pass without trouble.  
>I take my laptop, and do my normal routine, check my emails, check facebook, go on msn to see if anyone interesting is on, and then last, check if anything new is on her site.<br>'New song by Ashley Davies and Sean Miller' I click on the link and listen to the song.

I close my eyes, still I can see you clearly  
>Let it go sweetheart inside, hey<br>Another night I miss you here beside me  
>Trying to figure out my life<p>

Oh I made the way too long  
>And now she's moving on alone<br>She said she was heading

Back to her future, throwing the hands up  
>We were going nowhere<br>She said she would not assume, no  
>I thought I would chase her, she don't feel the same<p>

And if I don't make a move  
>I'm sure gonna lose the biggest part of me<br>So whatever it takes, I'm gonna find a way  
>To get back in her future<p>

Deep inside I try to find the reason why  
>I couldn't give the strength you needed<br>Reaching out, what are the pieces missing of?  
>Could they have slipped away?<p>

Oh, I made the way too long  
>And now she's moving on alone<br>She said she was heading

Back to her future, throwing the hands up  
>We were going nowhere<br>She said she would not assume, no  
>I thought I would chase her, she don't feel the same<p>

And if I don't make a move  
>I'm sure gonna lose the biggest part of me<br>So whatever it takes, I'm gonna find a way  
>To get back in her future<p>

All in all I can't blame her for calling it quits  
>Should have been more attentive to her every need<p>

She said she was heading  
>Back to her future, throwing the hands up<br>We were going nowhere  
>She said she would not assume, no<br>I thought I would chase her, she don't feel the same

And if I don't make a move  
>I'm sure gonna lose the biggest part of me<br>So whatever it takes, I'm gonna find a way  
>To get back in her future<p>

I cant believe what I just heard! This song is for us. It has to be! I told her that I wanted to go on with my life when I choose Carmen. That she and I could never work out.

I fall to my knees, there is no doubt anymore, she is Ashley Davies. I cant hold my tears anymore. I cant believe I let the love of my life go without a fight. I cant believe I mistook real love with just a crush. She told me that Carmen was just a crush, that she was the one for me, and I was the one for her.

_Flashback_

_I was out with Carmen and my friends. the whole town was in celebration, everybody was out on the streets or in bars, the procession was over. Everybody was dressed up in clowns, hippies, the men were dressed up as women, and so on. It was past 3am most of us were already drunk. We were outside, it was to hot inside. Carmen made me sit on her lap, she started to kiss me. Our friends were cheering her on._

_I came home that night, it was 7am. I missed Ashley, I wanted to be with her now. I typed a message to her. Well I was so drunk, that each word I spelled was wrong. I confessed everything that happened that night.  
>The next morning I woke up, I was so happy that I didn't have a headache. But then I remembered what had happened the night before. I couldn't believe it. I checked my messages on msn. I was so afraid of what she had replied. I was so glad that she hasn't replied yet, but it was inevitable, she would reply and she wouldn't be happy.<br>I went downstairs, took a shower, ate dinner with my family. When I came upstairs I saw that I had a new message. It was her and she was livid. _

'_Are you serious? I trusted you! You would never do that to me! You let this happen and now your gonna lose the best thing in your life because of it! I feel so betrayed.'  
>'I'm so sorry! I didn't know what I was doing! I was drunk! I know you're really mad, but it was in the heat of moment, you know I have feelings for Carmen. She is here and you are there!' I was fighting the tears in my eyes.<br>'you have to choose, either its me or its Carmen! I honestly believe that you don't have feelings for her. That it's only a crush, but I am the one that will always love you. Did you two only kiss or did something more happen?  
>' of course nothing more happened! How can you even think that? I know I messed up, but that's something I wouldn't do!'<br>' you said, I was the one and only for you. But then you go out and kiss someone else? And tell me you have a crush on her? In my book that's cheating! You will come to relies that I was the one and only. She will never be better than me, the love that I feel for you is something that is so strong, and nobody will ever feel the same for you. That includes The Big Bitch! She knows that you're seeing someone! She's a fucking bitch! My pinky finger is better then her and smarter too! You have to decided, its me or her. But know If you don't make the decision in a week, I'll make the decision for you!' _

When I think back at that conversation, I cant help but feel angry at myself, for hurting her so much. I will never forgive myself if I cant win her back. Me and her, we belong together.


	5. Chapter 5

Flashback

_Aerosmith – i dont wanna miss a thing is playing on my laptop. I'm talking to Ashley.  
>' Aerosmith?' she asks me? We've been talking for a few hours. I'm on video call so she can hear what I'm listening to.<br>'yes, I was crying when I met you…'  
>'one of my favorite bands, I don't wanna miss a thing, that song is ours Hun, promise me every time you hear this you will think about me. I'll always think about you when I hear this song'.<br>'I don't have to promise you that, I'll always do that anyway.' I answered her truthfully. _

Present

It's Friday night, I'm in my room, the music is blasting through the speakers. I'm thinking about the past, I miss it so much. The song that has been playing is ending, I don't wanna miss a thing is being played now. I cant help but letting the tears flow.

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
>Watch you smile while you are sleeping<br>While you're far away and dreaming  
>I could spend my life in this sweet surrender<br>I could stay lost in this moment forever  
>Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure<p>

Don't want to close my eyes  
>I don't want to fall asleep<br>Cause I'd miss you babe  
>And I don't want to miss a thing<br>Cause even when I dream of you  
>The sweetest dream will never do<br>I'd still miss you babe  
>And I don't want to miss a thing<p>

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
>And I'm wondering what you're dreaming<br>Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
>Then I kiss your eyes<br>And thank God we're together  
>I just want to stay with you in this moment forever<br>Forever and ever

I don't want to close my eyes  
>I don't want to fall asleep<br>Cause I'd miss you babe  
>And I don't want to miss a thing<br>Cause even when I dream of you  
>The sweetest dream will never do<br>I'd still miss you babe  
>And I don't want to miss a thing<p>

I don't want to miss one smile  
>I don't want to miss one kiss<br>I just want to be with you  
>Right here with you, just like this<br>I just want to hold you close  
>Feel your heart so close to mine<br>And just stay here in this moment  
>For all the rest of time Yeah yeah yeah<p>

I don't want to close my eyes  
>I don't want to fall asleep<br>Cause I'd miss you babe  
>And I don't want to miss a thing<br>Cause even when I dream of you  
>The sweetest dream will never do<br>I'd still miss you babe  
>And I don't want to miss a thing<p>

I Don't want to close my eyes  
>I don't want to fall asleep<br>Cause I'd miss you babe  
>And I don't want to miss a thing<br>Cause even when I dream of you  
>The sweetest dream will never do<br>I'd still miss you babe  
>And I don't want to miss a thing<p>

There's a knock at my door. Chelsea walks in. my face is still red from the tears.

'Spencer? Were you crying?' Cheslea asks.  
>' a weak moment that's all, why are you here? Shouldn't you be out?'<br>'I'm am going out and I'm taking you with me. You cant stay at home all the time. It's been awhile since we've gone out.'  
>'im not sure if I want to. Who's going with?'<br>'of course you want to! Everybody is waiting downstairs , we're going to the Qubus.'  
>'everybody is downstairs? Chels, why did you do that?'<br>'if everybody is here you cant exactly say no, can you. So, take a shower, put some clothes on and come downstairs. We'll be waiting.' With that she walks out of my door, leaving no room for argument.

I'm just applying my make-up, when Madison walks in the bathroom.

'Are you almost ready? We've been waiting for an hour already.'  
>' its not my fault you guys invaded my house, to drag me to a party I don't wanna go' I say a little bit angry.<br>'Spence I don't know what you're going through right now, but I'm always here for you, no matter what. But I honestly think you just need a night of fun with your friends and some new people.'  
>' fine I'll go with you guys, but if I'm bored I wanna go home, ok?'<br>'I'll take you home myself then, now come on, its already 11pm when we'll arrive it'll be 12pm.'

They weren't kidding when they said everybody was downstairs. We're with 16 people. After everybody said their hallo's and how are you's, we went to the cars.

We'e on the dance floor, it's past 1am. I'm dancing with my girls. Someone taps me on my shoulder and I turn around.

' Carmen?' I was so not expecting to see her tonight.  
>' hy Spence, can we talk outside please?' I can see in here eyes that its kind of important. So I agree and walk outside with here after letting Madison know. They wanted to follow us, in case Carmen will do something crazy, but I said it wasn't necessary.<p>

'How have you been?' Carmen asks me. I'm not sure how to answer her question, I still feel like shit but do I want t o tell her?  
>' I've been holding on, how are you?'<br>' I miss you Spence. Why did you do that? Did you feel nothing for me? Did you play with my emotions? We're you a tease? You said you had feelings for me, you even said yes to being my girlfriend. What happened? Please do not say Ashley happened. You met that girl on the internet, how can you're feelings for her be stronger then what you felt for me?' Every sentence that she says, make me feel worse. I don't know what to say.  
>' Carmen It was never my intension to hurt you. But I couldn't be with you. I'm sorry but you aren't the one for me, and you'll never be. I never meant to lead you on.'<br>'you did lead me on, but you're gonna regret that. You love Ashley right? Well how would you feel if I went to the press about your little romance? You do not want that right? So, be my girlfriend and I'll keep your little secret.'

' why would you do that to me?' I say, still shocked  
>' because I can, I want you, now come here and give me a kiss.' She says with a smirk on her leans in and kisses me. I'm still to shocked to do anything. She grabs my hand and drags me inside.<p>

There isn't anything that I can do about it, I don't want to destroy Ashley's life, she doesn't want me anymore. This is my way to thank her for all those happy moments. Carmen is a bitch, I cant believe I had feelings for her.

' Spencer, finally where were you?' Chelsea asks me when she sees me. She looks at my hand that's attached to Carmens. She looks confused.  
>'Why are you holding her hand?'<br>'Because she's my girlfriend' Carmen answers her. She grabs my face and kisses me. She pulls back, and whispers in my ear ' Not a word to your friends about our little agreement.' I just nod my head.

'Spencer can I speak to you?' Chelsea asks. I look at Carmen if I'm allowed to, she just nods her head.

'What are you thinking? I thought you wanted nothing to do with Carmen?'  
>'things changes, I just want to go on with my life, and Carmen will help me forget Ashley' I say to Chelsea. It hurts to say that, I cant forget about Ashley, I do not want to forget Ashley. But I cant tell Chelsea that. I cant risk Carmen exposing Ashley to the whole world.<p>

For the rest of my night, i feel uncomfortable. Carmen kisses me every moment she can get. My friends are watching, they look really confused. What I thought would be an good night, turned out to be a nightmare.

Its 5am, my friends are leaving. ' Carmen I'm going home.' Carmen just looks at me and laughs.  
>'you aren't leaving with them, you're going to leave with me. You don't have a choose now do you?'<br>' I want to go home, I'll see you tomorrow'  
>' no you are not!' she grabs my arm. ' you'll be coming home with me tonight. If you don't like it well that's your problem, but think about Ashley, she wouldn't be happy if I told the world what happened between the two of you. She would have to be associated with you, and that would destroy her image. She probably doesn't want anything to do with you. So what are you going to do? You're getting in my car, and we'll drive to my home. And your gonna listen to everything I say, do you understand me?' I nod my head, I cant believe this.<p>

After saying to my friends that I'm gonna stay with Carmen, I just walk away. I don't want to hear what they have to say.

Where at Carmens house, she's laying on top of me. ' you'll do everything I tell you to do, and you will enjoy it!' she whispers to me. I say nothing, I'm trying to hold the tears back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ashley pov**

I'm in the studio working on a new song, all the songs that I've wrote so far, are always about one thing, to get back to her.  
>'URG! Why can't she get out of my head?' my head's lying on my desk.<br>why did I let her get away? That's a question thats always on my mind. Why did I let her get away? What she did was wrong, but I can understand it a bit, I think. This situation is far from perfect, the only thing that is perfect is the love that we share.

'Ash are you there? The band is here, they want to rehears the new song for next week. You know the concert in France?' my sister Kyla asks me.  
>'concert? In France? Since when did I agree to that? Kyla you know I don't want any concerts soon.'<br>'Yes concerts in France, we agreed to that last week. But I suppose your mind wasn't there, are you still not over that girl?' I must have looked surprised, because I never told her about Spencer. 'Did you really think that I haven't noticed? You weren't happy when Aiden was with you. And maybe I accidently took a look at your computer when you were having a conversation with her. You were always smiling and laughing around with the guys. You haven't done that since dad died. And now you are always depressed and writing heart broke songs. I'm actually mad that you haven't talked to me, you know. You are my sister, you don't want me to be involved in your life, you don't talk to me about your life. Do you even consider me as your sister?'  
>Kyla has tears in her eyes, I just look at her, I don't know how to answer her. Kyla is my half sister, I only found out about her 3 years ago. My dad is Raife Davies a rock star, he lived the rock star life too. He was married to my mom when he got Kyla's mother pregnant. I never knew I had a sister, so when Raife introduced me to Kyla I was mad, and that's an understatement. I was a daddy's girl when I grew up, but when Kyla showed up my dad didn't have time for me anymore, he was always busy with her. Kyla is a big fan of Lady gaga, she begged my dad to go with her to an concert. They got in an car accident on the way back. My dad didn't make it, I blamed Kyla for his dead.<p>

Before I could answer Kyla she ran out of the door. After a few minutes to compose myself I went to the band.  
>' Ash, what did you say to Kyla? She ran out of the studio with tears in her eyes.' That was Clay our drummer.<br>'it's just Kyla being Kyla' I say to him. I pick up my guitar and start rehearsing.

Band practice is over. I'm sitting on the couch with Clay next to me. We've been talking about the upcoming concerts in France.  
>' you are ready to perform again, Ash. The fans are begging us to release another song. Whatever that is going on with you, you need to get over it. You need to get on with your life. I know you're probably upset that your dad isn't going to be at your wedding, but he wants you to be happy. Even if that means you have to move on.' Clay says to me.<br>He couldn't be more wrong. Everybody thinks that I'm so in love with Aiden but he's only a friend. He proposed to me 6 months ago, I said no. The only reason that I said yes to him was to hurt Spencer just like she hurt me. That was obvious a bad decision…

Speaking of the devil, Aiden enters the room.  
>'whats up guys?' he says to the band. He sits next to, and leans in to give me a kiss. I turn my head so that he kisses my cheek. Aiden looks funny at me.<p>

'what was that?'  
>'the band is here, Aiden. I hate it when people show PDA.' I lie to him.<br>'its not like they would care, Ash. I just want to kiss my fiancé.'  
>'not now, ok? I'm having a bad day'<br>' you're always having a bad day, I'm starting to think you don't want to marry me.'  
>'Can we not talk about that here? We'll talk at home.'<p>

We're in the living room.  
>'Whats going on? You have been acting strange this few months. Do you have second thoughts about marrying me? Because Ash, I love you so much. You have no idea have happy I was when you finally said yes. But everything changed since then. So what happened?'<p>

it's now or never. I have to tell him. Aiden is like a brother to me. I don't want to hurt him, but I cant marry him.  
>'Aiden you know I love you right? But I'm not in love with you. I was never in love with you. You are more like a brother to me.'<br>Aiden just looks at me. So I continue.  
>'I never wanted to hurt you. But I thought that by marrying you, I would forget my own heartache.'<br>'You were never in love with me? Forget your own heartache? What are you talking about?' he demands.  
>'I'm in love with someone else for a long time now. She cheated on me, so I thought If I would marry you, I would forget about her. That I could love you instead. But I cant. Aiden you have to believe me when i say that I never meant to hurt you.'<p>

Aiden just grabs his jacket and leaves the house. He was my best friend, and I broke his heart.

The next morning I was so tired. I didn't have much sleep. I know its probably a bad thing but I couldn't help but find ways to get Spencer back. I am such a bad person, I just broke Aidens heart and I'm looking for ways to get the love of my life back.  
>But I'm determined, I know a way to get Spencer back. I know in what city she lives. When I'm in France I'll just cross the border to Belgium. And I will find her. I need to find her.<br>I just hope that she will be waiting for me. In a week I will be in France, and hopefully after the concerts I will be with my love.

_A week later_

The concerts are over. Everything went well. The only thing that I have to do now is make things right with Kyla.  
>'Kyla, can we talk for a moment?' we walk to a secluded area. 'I know I have been a bitch to you, it wasn't right to blame you for dad's dead. It was an accident. I released that you lost a father too, and that you needed your sister. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you. But I promise that I am here now. I know its late, but I will be here for the rest of your life. I love you.'<br>'Wow. Are you high? That was like the longest conversation that we had without yelling or crying. It means a lot to me that you don't blame me for dad's dead. I love you too, even if you have been a bitch to me.'  
>'sorry, if I'm a bitch right now but I need to go. I have some stuff I need to sort out. I wont be going back with you guys.'<p>

'where are you going?'  
>'I'm going after my girl. But I need to go. I'll call you when I can.'<p>

I'm in Belgium, I just checked in my hotel, I asked where I could find a bar called 'ritz' that's the bar that Spencers dad owns. hopefully Spencer will be there.

I arrived at the bar, its packed. I sit at a table close to the bar. An older man walks up to me.  
>'hallo, wat zal het zijn? ( hy, what do you want to drink)'<br>'english?'  
>' you speak English?' I just nod my head. ' what do you want to drink?'<br>'water please. Euhm can I ask you something? Are you the owner of this bar?'  
>' yes I am. Are you new in town?'<br>' yes, i'm actually looking for someone. You know her. It's your daughter, Spencer. We already spoke to each other, you know? I am the pen pall.'  
>'oh, was that you? Well Spencer is out. Do you want me to call her?'<br>'I actually wanted to surprise her. Do you know where she is?'  
>'She's at the Qubus, in the next city.'<br>'okay, thank you. Do you mind if I leave? I'll come back tomorrow.'  
>'no problem. I hope you'll find here.'<p>

I'm back at the hotel, I'm looking for the address of the Qubus on the internet. After finding the address I took a shower and made myself ready.

My car is parked befor the Qubus. The place is packed with teenagers. I hope I'll find her. I'm so nervous. This will be the first time that I'll see her. I hope everything will be alright. I get out of my car and head to the entrance. I pay for my ticket and get in.  
>It's been 30minutes since I've been here. I haven't found her yet. Maybe she's outside.<p>

I'm outside. There are a couple of kids pukking, I look for her but I cant find her. A couple of kids pass me.  
>'Chels, do you know where Spencer went?' a blond girl asks.<br>'she's smoking, they're probably behind the building'.  
>I follow those girl. They are my only hope in finding Spencer.<p>

When I turn the corner, I cant believe what I'm seeing. I'm seeing Spencer on the lap of some girl. The girl is practically having sex with her. Spencer looks so out of it. I cant help but yell at them.

'take your hands of her bitch!' Spencer looks up at the sound of my voice.  
>'who the hell are you? I can touch my girlfriend if I want. If you have a problem with that you just have to say it, and we'll see who will win?' I just ignore the girl.<p>

I cant believe this, girlfriend?


	7. Chapter 7

Spencer POV

I cant believe this is happening. Why is Ashley here? What am I going to do? First I cheat on her, and now she sees me and Carmen together.

'Spencer? What the hell are you doing? Apparently you don't care about me! why are you doing this to me?' Ashley cries out. I cant say anything, I want to but I cant. I'm still in to much shock to say anything.  
>'Can you leave? We are kind of busy right now.' Carmen says. She leans in to kiss me again. But before she can, Ashley tackles her to the ground, but she took me to ground too.<br>'ahhh! You bitch!' Carmen stands up, and punches Ashley back to the ground. Chelsea helps me up. I cant help but stare at the scene that is in front of me. They are both throwing punches and yelling at each other.

'Stop! Both of you!' I yell. I walk to Ashley and offer her my hand. She pulls away from me and stands up herself. Her face is already bruised. 'are you ok?' is ask her. But she doesn't answer me.  
>'What the hell? Why are you offering to help her up? I'm your girlfriend. You should be helping me!' Carmen yells.<br>' You are not my girlfriend, you never were! You are a selfish bitch!' I yell back.  
>'remember about the deal we made. You have 1 second to get over here, or else the deals is off!' Carmen shouts back.<br>'The deal is over. I don't care!' I look for Ashley but I can't see her anymore.  
>'Chels where did the other girl go?'<br>'she headed back to the front, Spencer who was that?'  
>I don't answer her. I just run after Ashley.<p>

I found Ashley, she's leaning against a car. It looks like she has been crying.  
>'Ash? Are you okay?'<br>'what do you think? Am I ok? Of course I'm not. Do I really mean that little to you? That's the second time you have cheated on me. you always say you love me but you don't. you wouldn't do this if you loved me.' she says.  
>'you mean the world to me. I love you so much, I only did that to protect you.'<br>'to protect me? do you think I'm crazy? You were almost fucking your GIRLFRIEND!' she snaps. ' I came here to see you, to make things right. But you already moved on! Do you know who much that hurts? To see the one you love with someone else?'  
>'yes I know what it feels! Remember your fiancé? I didn't move on! I did that to protect you! That was Carmen you were fighting with! She knows about you remember? She threatened me to tell the press about you and I, I didn't want to destroy your life and your marriage. I want you to be happy, even if I am not the reason of your happiness. You have no idea what I've been through, she rapped me on more than one occasion! She verbally abused me, she even hit me a few times when I tried to pull her off me!' I cant hold back anymore, she needs to know. She's looking at me, I can see the tears in her eyes.<p>

Before I know it, she's running towards the direction that Carmen is. I run after her, trying to stop her, but I know it wont help. When I turn the corner I see that Ashley her fist collides with Carmens face. She keeps punching her. Chelsea is the first one to hold Ashley back, but it's no use. Ashley frees herself from Chelsea's grasps and attacks Carmen again. I pull her off.  
>'Calm down! She isn't worth it!' I yell at her.<br>'why are you defending her after what she did to you?' she asks me.  
>I keep quiet. I don't know. Carmen stands up, her face is bruised and cut.<br>'you bitch! You're gonna pay for what you did to me! all these people are my witnesses, you attacked me!'  
>'you got what you deserved. Spencer should press charges against you.'<br>'What? Spencer you told her? You know what the consequences are. I hope you can live with the fact that you destroyed her life. If you don't want to do that then you have to make sure that bitch keeps her mouth!' Carmen says to me.  
>' She can't destroy my life. She's the love of my life' Ashley says. Everybody looks at her. Carmen looks surprised, she probably didn't think this was Ashley.<br>'you are Ashley?' Carmen says. You can see that she looks scarred. She knows that Ashley has money and can afford good lawyers.  
>'yes, now can you fucking leave before I lose my control?. If I ever see you around Spencer again I'll make sure she'll press charges against you and you'll end up in jail.' Carmen just walks away defeated.<p>

Everybody is sitting on the ground. Nobody says a thing till Chelsea breaks the silence.  
>'Lisa, I want something to drink. Are you coming? ' Lisa nods her head and stands up with Chelsea.<br>'Spencer, if there's something wrong come and get us ok?' Chelsea says to me before they walk away.

That leaves me and Ashley alone.  
>'I left Aiden. I couldn't lie to him anymore. I told him I loved someone else.' Ashley says to break the silence.<br>'what does this mean?' I ask her  
>' it can mean whatever you want it to mean. I want to stay here for awhile if you'll let me. I want to get to know you, even better then I already do. I want to support you because you need someone to talk to. I want to be that person. I want to be that person who holds you when you are crying. I love you so much Spencer.'<br>' I love you to. But I think I need some time to get over all this.'  
>'I'll give you all the time that you want. But will you let me kiss you? I always said that the first thing I was going to do when I saw you was kiss you.'<br>' you always said that. But why are you asking? You deserve to be kissed. You came all the way here to find me. I'm sorry for Carmen but I didn't have a choice.'  
>'you shouldn't say you're sorry. Yes you did something stupid again. But you did that to protect me, right?'<br>' yes, I couldn't destroy your life'  
>Ashley leans in, she stops just before her lips can touch mine. I know she wants me to close the distance. Before I lean in to capture her lips she says ' I love you Spencer Carlin' my lips touches hers. It might be cliché but I felt the spark. And I'm pretty sure she can feel it too. Her lips leaves mine. But she rests her head against mine. ' I love you too Ashley Davies' I say to her.<p>

_Flashback_

'I can never understand French people' Ashley says.  
>''pour quoi pas? c'est facille pour qui ca parler le langue' I say.<br>'oh nooo! '  
>'its probably full with mistakes; I'm keeping it to English '<br>'I think you said "how are you" in French'  
>'No, I said why not? it's easy for the people who speak French'<br>'je mooie '  
>'Google translate sucks. you just said " you beautiful" well in Dutch it doesn't make sense'<br>'Isn't that how you say it?  
>'No '<br>'how do you say it then?  
>'Jij bent mooiprachtig'  
>'jij bent prachtig'<br>'How do you say it in Russian? '  
>'ваш прекрасный '<br>'Euhm can't really read it but ваш прекрасный for you! ich liebe dich '  
>'omg now German я тебя люблю '<br>'That I understand. ti amo? te quiro ( or something like that)'  
>'Awww. Is that Spanish?'<br>'euhm i think so'  
>'私はあなたを愛して I think that's Japanese for 'I love you''<p>

I'm so in love with that girl!

* * *

><p>Ashley and Spencer are together? But will they last? Will Carmen let them be?<br>And I know I'm not the best writer, but this is my first story so I would like some feedback how to write better.

ohh and thanks for reading this xp


	8. Chapter 8

Hy, guys, sorry for the delay. I just had 2weeks of Easter Holidays so I used that time for hanging out with my friends xp  
>Here's the next chapter.<p>

**Spencer Pov**

After that kiss, me and Ashley went inside. We finally found my group and it looked like Chelsea and Lisa told everybody what happened with Carmen.

'wow are you the girl that punched Carmen? Good job! Finally somebody stood up for Spencer. We all knew that something wasn't right with Carmen. But what was it?' Madison asks Ashley  
>Ashley look at me, she doesn't know how to answer the question.<br>'Carmen is a bitch let's leave it be with that, ok?' I say to Madison. When Madison looks at me she knows that she shouldn't ask further.  
>'So Spence? Who is your savior?' Kelly asks<br>'This is Ashley, Ashley these are my friends. '  
>'great friends you have Spence. You guys knew something wasn't right why didn't you say something!' Ashley says.<br>nobody says a thing. They all look guilty. Ashley pulls me aside.  
>'you have shitty friends! Why do you always hang out with the wrong people?'<br>'do not talk about my friends that way! They were there when you weren't! I would die for my friends, and if you make me choose between them and you then I'm sorry to say but I choose them. I love you, I'm in love with you, but you can not make me choose.'  
>'I come here for you. I expected everything but this. First everything that happened with Carmen and now you say that you would give me up for your friends? I can not believe this! Yes they were there for you but with their eyes closed!' Ashley yells. People are beginning to watch us.<br>'Can you stop? People are watching!'  
>'Whatever. I'm going.' Ashley gives me a kiss on the cheek and leaves.<p>

I'm sitting on the same spot where Ashley has first kissed me. my friends are probably looking for me but I don't care, I want to be alone for awhile. Why does bad things follow me? why can't I just be happy? The universe probably hates me. I know Ashley still loves me, she wouldn't have kissed me when she left if she didn't love me.

'Spence we were looking for you! Why haven't you responded to our text and calls?' Chelsea says.  
>'I wanted to be alone for awhile.'<br>' I get that ok? if you want someone to talk to I'm always here for you.' See, I told you Ashley had it wrong. They are always there for me.  
>'I know that Chels.'<br>'So that was Ashley? The one that made you cry? Made you feel real love for the first time?'  
>'that was Ashley. I still can't believe she's here.'<br>'Well she is here. She's only here for you. She probably hates us, but she would never hate you. I saw it in the look she gave you. Even a blind man can see the chemistry between you two.'  
>'thanks Chels. I know she loves me, but I'm afraid. Everything that happened in the past, the fights we had, that all happened when she wasn't here. But she is here now and I'm scared that things will get worst. You have no idea how Jealous and possessive she is. I asked her for some time to get things straight in my head. She gave me all the time I needed but what happens then? She cant stay here. She has a career. She's going in the right direction to get really famous. So what will happen? She'll eventually leave and that leaves me here.'<br>'nobody said you couldn't go with her.'  
>'but I can't handle that! I hate the spotlights.'<br>'I think its best for you to have a good talk with Ashley.'

**Ashley Pov**

I'm lying in my bed. I cant seem to fall asleep. My thoughts are everywhere.

Life is so great! I just have kissed the girl of my dreams and then I fuck up again! Why did I leave like that? But on the other hand, its true that Spence always has the wrong friends. They don't care about her as much as I do. But maybe that's because I'm in love with her? I cant help it I'm so protective of her. I don't want anybody to hurt her. Even her friends, a friend is someone who is always there. And they weren't there when Carmen raped her and beaten her. So my conclusion is that they aren't good friends.

* * *

><p>it's a short Chapter but i dont know what to do anymore. if you guys have any ideas let me know<p> 


End file.
